


fire on the hot seat

by hourglassmermaid



Series: Zimbits Prompts [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty's YouTube Channel, Boyfriend Tag, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Jack Zimmermann, M/M, POV Jack Zimmermann, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourglassmermaid/pseuds/hourglassmermaid
Summary: [Prompt] 38. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?”“Moving on,” Bitty announces. “What’s my nickname?”“Bitty,” Jack says, then hesitates for a moment, deliberating on whether he should elaborate further. “Bittle. Bits. Bud.”Bitty swats at Jack’s chest playfully. “Oh Mr. Zimmermann, so frisky! Control yourself on camera.”“Haha okay, bud,” Jack teases, and Bitty’s cheeks turn as red as the apples he peeled this morning.





	fire on the hot seat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I just finished up a Big Bang for the Shadowhunters fandom, so now I have some time to hanker down and finally finish these prompts! To those of you who've been waiting for months, I'm so sorry you've had to wait so long! I promise they're coming, life's just been a lot lately~~ 
> 
> So, here have some cute Zimbits post the kiss seen 'round the world, where Jack does the boyfriend tag for Bitty's vlog!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane) if you get the chance! :)

Bitty flits and floats around the room. He adjusts the camera height on his tripod and makes this weird gesture with his hands to check the framing of his shot. He smoothes out the creases in the sheet, er, the _backdrop_ hanging behind them and pulls it taut. He angles one of his lights, so it briefly shines in Jack’s eyes. Jack winces as he blocks out the light with his forearm.

“Sorry, honey,” Bitty says, pecking Jack on the forehead before finishing up a few last minute tweaks. 

“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you?” Jack asks, shuffling over on the couch as Bitty positions him how he wants him. Bitty pads overs to his camera and presses record, then joins Jack on the couch. 

“What makes you say that?” Bitty deflects, trying to color his voice with as much innocence as he can muster.

Jack doesn’t buy it; he levels Bitty with a stern look and gestures at all of the pomp and circumstance surrounding his living room. 

Bitty kisses him once more on the cheek, and Jack deflates. “Well, can you blame me, honey? How could I resist having the famous Jack Zimmermann on my channel.”

Jack opens his mouth to answer, but Bitty shushes him as he launches into his intro. “Hey y’all! I have a very special video for you today. My boyfriend— Say, ‘hi,’ sweetheart.” 

“Hi Bittle’s vlog,” Jack says with a stunted wave.

“My boyfriend Jack is here today to do the boyfriend tag with me!” Bitty declares.

“Wait, that’s what we’re doing?” Jack asks. “What is that?” 

Bitty draws out his phone from the back pocket of his shorts and shows the screen to Jack. Bitty scrolls through a list of questions — too fast for Jack to read — before taking his phone back. 

“Basically, I have this list of questions,” he says, tapping his screen, “and you have to answer them. They’re all about me or us as a couple.” 

“Okay,” Jack says, gripping the edge of the couch. He feels sweat start to drip at the back of his neck. He’s nervous, but he’ll do this. It’s for Bittle. 

“Let’s start off with an easy one,” Bitty says, nose in his phone. Yeah, easy’s good, Jack thinks to himself. “When and where did we first meet?”

“Samwell. Your frog year,” Jack answers.

“Back when you were nothing but a hockey robot,” Bitty teases. 

Jack rolls his eyes. “You needed someone to whip you into shape, captain.” 

“And you did a great job,” Bitty muses, then lowers his voice so he’s almost just muttering to himself, “with those God awful morning checking clinics.” 

Jack pretends not to hear him and leans into Bitty, reading over his shoulder. “What’s next?”

“What’s a weird talent I have?” Bitty reads.

“Well, you do have a tendency to make pies appear out of nowhere.” 

“I’d say that’s more of a gift,” Bitty counters. 

“Nate would disagree.”

“Moving on,” Bitty announces. “What’s my nickname?” 

“Bitty,” Jack says, then hesitates for a moment, deliberating on whether he should elaborate further. “Bittle. Bits. Bud.”

Bitty swats at Jack’s chest playfully. “Oh Mr. Zimmermann, so frisky! Control yourself on camera.” 

“Haha okay, bud,” Jack teases, and Bitty’s cheeks turn as red as the apples he peeled this morning. 

Bitty asks him questions about his favorite artist, which are easy, because duh, it’s Beyonce. That was the curriculum week 1 of dating Bittle. He asks Jack questions about his favorite sport, which are less easy. He was a figure skater for about a decade before switching to hockey, after all. Bitty grills Jack on his hobbies, on his morning routine, and even on his Starbucks order — which is much to sugary if you ask Jack, unless it’s pumpkin spice latte season. 

“Where and when was our first kiss?” Bitty asks.

Pink tints the tops of Jack’s cheeks. “Uh, the Haus after my graduation.” 

“Who said ‘I love you’ first?” 

“These are getting pretty personal,” Jack notes. “Don’t you think?”

“You don’t have to answer if you’re uncomfortable, sweetheart,” Bitty assures him, but there’s a bit of a sad edge to his voice.

Jack takes a deep breath, forcing down any anxiety swirling in his gut from surfacing. “We kind of said it at the same time?” He looks to Bitty for his blessing, and Bitty nods encouragingly, urging Jack on. “I said it, probably not at the best time,” he adds, “and then you said it back.”

Bitty gives Jack’s hand a comforting squeeze. “It was perfect.” He looks down at his phone, a soft smile playing at his freshly balmed lips. “How about one more?”

“Okay,” Jack says.” 

“This sounds like a good one,” Bitty prefaces. “What did you learn from me?” 

Jack leans away so his back brushes up against the couch. He presses a finger to his lips as he studies Bitty’s face, trying to come up with the best answer. Where does he even begin? Bitty has taught him so much. About baking, about Beyonce, about Georgia. 

“You’re kind and full of energy, and you definitely leave an impression on everyone you meet,” Jack begins tentatively, biting at his lower lip. “So watching you, you know, be you, taught me how to open up and express my feelings.” 

Bitty’s soft smile bursts into a full face grin, radiating more sunlight than a hot summer’s day, and Jack’s stomach flip flops at the sight of him. He doesn’t care that he’s vulnerable right now, that he’s laying himself bare to however many followers Bitty has. He just wants to keep making Bitty smile like that. 

“You taught me how to love,” Jack says simply. “And how to be the best version of myself. So, uh, thanks for that.” 

“Oh, honey,” Bitty breathes before pouncing on him.

Bitty’s weight topples Jack over, so he’s forced to lay on his back, with Bitty straddling him. Bitty surges forward, tangling his fingers in Jack’s hair and capturing his lips in an eager, elated kiss. Jack wraps his arms around Bitty’s neck, urging him closer until he can hear the steady drum of Bitty’s heart beating in time with Jack’s. The kiss is familiar, lovely, but full of promise for events to follow once the camera stops rolling.

They part, and Bitty sits back, staring down at Jack with heavy lidded eyes. “We can edit that part out,” he says before reclaiming Jack’s lips in another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Would love to hear your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Once again, stop by my [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane) and say hello, if you get the chance!


End file.
